Behind The Scenes!
by Guilt-Na-Zan
Summary: The story of Kagome and InuYasha with little twists put in! But it's basically the every day life of a couple except with the elements of their story wrapped in! Everyone loves it and I can't wait to see what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind The Scenes: Inu-Yasha and Kagome's Version**_

_**Prologue:**_

Inu-Yasha has just been given a choice between Kagome and Kikyou. But before he can choose Naraku asks Kagome out on a date. She agrees to go on the date. Naraku picks her up around 7pm. They were having a nice time until Shessomaru shows up and takes Kagome hostage! Kagome was suprised beyond all hell. Inu-Yasha, unlike Kagome, had been expecting this and followed her to the restraunt and spied on them both through the whole evening. Shessomaru gives Kagome back to Inu-Yasha because Naraku has just pulled Rin out of his coat. Kagome is knocked out so Inu-Yasha takes Kagome to safety!

What will happen now?

_**Chapter One: The Plot!!!!!**_

Naraku:

Not to worry I just want you to meet a friend of mine. Come on out.

(Shessomaru comes out)

Like I said I'm not your enemy, I'm your worst nightmare. So just die already.

(lunges at Kagome)

Kagome:

AHHHH!!!!!!!

(falls to the floor)

Inu-Yasha:

Kagome!

(busts through the window)

Shessomaru you're working for Naraku. This is a new low for even you. Now let Kagome go!

Shessomaru:

Now now Inu-Yasha you could never ealize what's going on. You stupid half-breed, you're nothing but a waste of this girls time. She saves you from every enemy you meet, you don't deserve to even look at her.

(Kagome in his arms)

I used this girl for bait, so I could get you and Naraku in the same place.

Inu-Yasha:

Why?

(pulls out Tetsiega)

Shessomaru:

You are a stupid half-breed. So I could kill you both at the same time.

(pulls out Tokijen)

Naraku:

I thought as much. That's why I have an ace up my sleeve.

(opens coat)

Shessomaru:

Rin!

Rin:

Lord Shessomaru. Help me!

Shessomaru:

Let her go!

(runs toward Naraku)

Inu-Yasha:

Now you know how it feels. Plus Kagome doesn't save me. I'm always the one saving her from you guys, you stupid dog!!

(runs toward Shessomaru)

Naraku:

Stop now or the girl gets it.

(Koahaku comes out)

Shessomaru:

Inu-Yasha stop. I don't want anything to happen to Rin.

Inu-Yasha:

Then give me Kagome and I'll go.

(moves slowly towards Naraku)

Shessomaru:

Fine, take her and get out.

(drops Kagome)

Inu-Yasha:

You bastard!! Why did you drop her?

(pissed off)

Shessomaru:

You said you knew how this felt so go, Now! I think you would understand.

(puts Tokijen up)

Naraku:

I'll have to deal with you after I get rid of this kid. But first, that wench has to go!!

(flies toward Imu-Yasha)

Inu-Yasha:

I can't get Kagome caught up in this again. I have to find her a place to keep her safe.

(jumps through the woods)

_**The Real Behind the Secens of Behind The Scens:**_

Inu-Yasha:

Why do you keep getting yourself into these kinds of situations, Kagome??

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha...

Inu-Yasha:

No, no, don't say...

Kagome:

SIT BOY!!!

(thud in the backround)

Inu-Yasha:

I hate you!

Kagome:

Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!!!!!!

(crater in the floor)

Do you hate me now??

Inu-Yasha:

No...

(passes out)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Naraku V.S. Inu-Yasha**_

Naraku:

Scared him away. Ha now I get to kill the girl first.

Rin:

Lord Shessomaru!!!!

Shessomaru:

Rin!!

(runs toward Naraku and stops all of the sudden)

(Wind Scar rolls through and hits Naraku)

Inu-Yasha:

Damn was hopeing I could kill you both.

Shessomaru:

You stupid ha;f-breed Rin was still in his arms.

Inu-Yasha:

Like I care. All that matters is that I kill both of you and keep Kagome safe.

(don't notice Naraku get up)

Naraku:

I took a little something as a suvinire from when I was gone.

(pulls out Saunga)

Saunga:

Give me her blood. I want her blood.

(glowing)

Rin:

Lord Shessomaru please help m...

(Naraku kills Rin)

Shessomaru:

Damn you!! Now I'll kill...what the???

(Rin gets up as Saunga's zombie)

Inu-Yasha:

Not again!!! WIND SCAR!!!!

(unleashes a wind scar on Rin)

Shessomaru:

You stupid half-breed. What the hell is wrong with you?? She's just a little girl!!!

Inu-Yasha:

You saved her once, you can do it again.

(yelling at Shessomaru while fighting Naraku)

Shessomaru:

Fine after I'm done with the two of you I'll kill Kagome. You don't care about her anyway.

(joins Inu-Yasha and Naraku)

Inu-Yasha:

(turning red)

If I didn't care about her then why am I fighting to save her life?? And if you touch her I'll kill you you bastard!!!!

(Naraku throws Inu-Yasha and Shessomaru against a wall)

Naraku:

Now it's time to go get the other wench!!

(Naraku leaves through the roof)

Inu-Yasha:

I can't believe he...won...

(Inu-Yasha passes out)

Kagome:

(rinning out from under a table)

Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, wake up please.

(starts crying and kisses him)

I love you more than anything in the world. I just went on this date with Naraku to make you jealous. Please wake up Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha:

(wakes up)

I feel the same way.

(kisses Kagome)

(Kagome slaps Inu-Yasha)

What was that for??

Kagome:

(wyping tears away)

That was for jokeing with me. You really had me worried!!!

(Inu-Yasha holds her close to him)

Inu-Yasha:

(whispers in Kagome's ear)

I'm sorry will you forgive me??

Kagome:

(turns to face Inu-Yasha)

Of coarse I will.

(Inu-Yasha kisses her)

Koga:

(shocked)

Kagome are you okay?? What the hell are you doing here you mangy mutt? And what are you doing to Kagome??

(rushes over to Kagome)

(holds her in his arms)

Kagome are you okay? What has the little bastard done to you?? I can kill him now...if you want!!

Kagome:

Koga I'm fine. Put me down okay!!

(Koga puts her down)

_**Behind the Scenes of Behind the Scenes:**_

Kagome:

(thinking)

Who to choose who to choose?? This is really difficult!!

Inu-Yasha:

And you were talking about me.

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha...SIT BOY!!!!!

(thud in backround)

Koga:

HA HA HA HA EAT DIRT BASTARD!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Battle For Kagome**_

Koga:

Just say the word and he'll be dead.

(ready to kill Inu-Yasha)

Kagome:

Koga, Inu-Yasha only kissed me...that's all!!

(Koga rushes over to Inu-Yasha and wrops a hand around his throat)

Koga:

You bastard! You could have poisened her, she could be dead by now!!

(Koga stops and sees Shessomaru get up and take Rins body off into the darkness)

Weird!!

(the building crimbles from the hole Naraku put in the roof)

Kagome!!!

(Koga rushes Kagome out of the crumbling building)

Kagome:

Inu-Yasha!!!

(runs to the pile of rubble)

Koga:

Kagome, what are you doing? There is no need to worry about him. He's no use to our future together.

(Inu-Yasha jumps out of the pile of rubble)

Inu-Yasha:

You and Kagome, don't make me laugh. She would never like someone like you.

Koga:

And you are better how??

Inu-Yasha:

(pulls out Tetsiga)

WIND SCAR!!!!!

Koga:

(moves out of the way)

Come on I just want to know how better you are than me!!

(dodged another Wind Scar)

I mean all I want to do is kill Naraku. You want to become the strongest demond ever. Now which sounds better for Kagome's sake??

Kagome:

(runs between them but doesn't notice that Inu-Yasha unleashed another Wind Scar)

Would you two please quit...it...

(falls to the ground)

Inu-Yasha/Koga:

Kagome!!!!!

(both rush to her side)

Koga:

You idiot! You knew she was running out there so why the hell did you attack??

Inu-Yasha:

I didn't see her until I unleashed the Wind Scar. Plus you have jewel shards in your legs why didn't you run i n to save her??

Koga:

(looks at Kagome)

Lets stop fighting. It's what Kagome would have wanted.

Inu-Yasha:

(crying)

You mean what she will want. I'm gonna bring her back no matter what!

_**Behind The Scenes of Behind The Scenes:**_

Inu-Yasha:

(crying)

Kagome please come back...I need you!!!

Kagome:

(comes back to life)

Inu-Yasha, Sit Boy!!

Inu-Yasha:

(wyping tears away)

What was that for??

Kagome:

For this...

(falls dead on the ground...again)

Inu-Yasha:

(starts crying again)

KAGOME!!!!!!!!


End file.
